White Void
by Silver the snow wolf
Summary: "It feel like should a short time ago, but it been may years. I remember the time that I was once just shell with no one to call my own, but that all changed with help from a cute pink girl,Royal Princess, elf, Blue hair mage with a dragon and Dark skin girl. (OCXHAREM)(OP-OC) (GAMMAR WARRING.)
1. White void is born

**I find a few notes for a story i plan over 4 years ago and i ****decide to write it up here and share it and Sorry for Grammar.**

Cold stone, that all i can felt. "COME ON AND SCREAM OF ME!" a Voice?

"AWWWWW!" Oh right. "PLEASE STOP I'M SORRY!" It that time again. *sigh* "MASTER I'M SORRY!"

I locked in a cold dark cage with a monster being beaten. "Oh look how you bleed." My arm has a knife embedded into it. "Oh are you healing without my say so?" This monster said before stabbing me with a second knife to stop my arm from healing. "Oh your face is the sweetest when is in pain." The monster looked me in the eyes as i lost all emotions along time ago. "Maybe you should let me have you child and then you can become my plaything without daddy knowing." i know that this monster would force me into something like this but I can't disobey.

***Do you want to live?* **I hear a voice in my head. ***Do you want to new life?* **I could think of my life here in this cage i send over 10 years. ***You can have a new life free from this monster.* **In my mind i nodded as i lose the will to speak. ***Now let give you healed.* **My body recovered work in over time as all the knife that the monster placed in my legs, chest, arms and neck all punch out and I recover. ***Now on to your new life.* **

"WHAT?" A magic gate appeared behind me before ghost like figure walked out and protect me from the monster. "WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE TO STOP ME?" The monster shouted

**"A Being far ****beyond you understanding." **The ghost said before hugging my body as jumped us both into the portal as it close. **"Don't worry Young one, i will protect you." **I can't remember anything after as i all i could feel it my body growing warmer and sleepy.

Meanwhile in another world.

A petite girl with long, pink hair and pink eyes. wearing an school uniform, which consists of a white, buttoned up shirt, a short, black skirt, and a long, black cape. She has the school's emblem tied onto the collar of her shirt. She also wears long, black socks that goes up to her thighs and a pair of black shoes is walking around outside of a large stone wall and leaded to a school of some kind, but at this time is a beautiful night with to twin moons, one green and the other red.

This girl looks to be depressed. "Man, I can't believe that failed to summoned my familiar!" she shouted into the night sky before sitting down on the soft grass. "If I don't summoned a familiar then I am a no good mage." She has her leg close to her chest and hugging them. "I wish i could summon one right now." She thought before an idea popped into her head. "I going to try right now." The girl stood up and take out a wand. "I, **Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière here by summon thru!" **A pink magic circle appeared under her feet before a white portal appeared. "Did i do it?" She said as white and purple figure stepped out from the magical portal and the girl looked at the figure.

**"Did you open this gate?" **They asked in almost music like voice as the young girl nodded with a smiled. **"Then i can in trust my son you if can ****answer me this?" **The girl looked at the ghostly figure. **"Do you ****believe that someone can live freely by they own will?" **The girl is confused. **"Let me say it like this." **The ghost changed they look to a more woman like with long white hair and eye. **"Would you take my son and make him a Slave or a Companion?" **The girl looked at the ghostly woman.

"As a Companion." The ghost smiled.

**"Good." **Ghost said before she opened a magic gate herself and slowly out come a sleeping short white hair teenage boy who looked to be around 16-17 years old, his eyes are closed as he looked to be unconscious, he around 6'1ft tall and looks pretty thin and wearing a Black tight Gilets with black shirt under it, black jeans with long black combat boots and black leather jacket. the girl looked at the sleeping girl and blushed. **"He powerful.**" the girl looked at the ghost. **"I will warn you that if you being him despair." **The Ghost formed a small but power blackhole in her right hand scaring the poor pink hair. **"This world will be ****destroy." **The ghost take a step back into the portal and spoke her last word to the girl who is now kneeing down to see the boy laying there. **"Void," **The girl looked at the ghost as she disappeared. **"he is born from void and he rule is world." **The girl didn't know what the ghost said means but she looked at the boy to see he is breathing and sighed.

"He better be strong." She kissed him on the lap as his body glow a white colour and on his right hand runes appeared and a magic circle burned itself on to him the circle burned a dragon head on to him with the rune layover lapping. "That odd?" The girl is confused before the boy stood up almost like a doll as his eye are cold but a warn silver-colour. "Are you awake?" She asked as the boy looked at her with no emotions, he looked dead. "Follow?" she said as he walked closer. "So you follow order?" the boy didn't reply, he just stood there. the girl just walked to the main gate of the school and the boy followed much the girl shock. 'So he a doll?' She thought as the two walk over to her room.

Time skip 10 minutes.

The two make it too to the girl's room and girl leaded the boy in. "Please come in." She said as he walked in and she closed the door. "please sit down." The room has a table and a few chairs inside as well as a wardrobe and drawers and lastly a large bed. the boy sit on one of the chair at the table before hanging his head low. "Hey?" The girl looked at him before she could see that he is asleep again. "He most be tied?" she said before realising that there no sleeping spot for him and she ended up Blushing. 'Maybe having him sleeping in my bed for normal would be safer.' she walked over to him and gentle shake his shoulder. "Hey, you can't sleep like this." She said but no reply. "He gone from his world." she smiled as the boy as his sleeping face looked cute to her and she giggled. "Maybe having him would not be a bad thing." She tied to pick him up by having his left arm around her neck and to her surprise the boy walked along with her until she laid him on the bed and he laid straight. "Wow he really is dead." The girl walked over to her dresser and began to undress herself and not ever less then 2 minutes she felt someone touching her and this scared her as she looked to find the boy who cold eyes are open undressing her with everything before taking out her sleeping nightgown and put it on her with no real effects. this shocked the girl as the boy once finished just knee down with his right fist on the floor and his head lowered.

The boy made a growling sound that all most sound like a dragon. "*Growling*" the boy growled but the girl couldn't understand him.

"I don't understand what you are saying." She said before he looked up at her and she is shocked, his eyes are not die but look to have some life inside them. "What your name?" She asked before giving her own. "My name is Louise." the boy roared again but pointed to his silver eyes. "How about we call you Snow because of the colour of your hair?" She said as the boy just nodded in disbelief. 'Does he not like the name?' Louise thought as Snow just laid himself on the floor next to the bed and Louise is shocked, but she something got her attention as someone knocked on her door.

Louise walked over and opened it only to find a small, bespectacled girl with light blue hair and corresponding light blue eyes. She wears a white, long-sleeved blouse underneath a long, black cloak reaching until her feet pinned by a circular, gold or brass pin attached to a ribbon. She wears black, short skirt and white, long, stocking-like socks reaching until her skirt, and wears brown pair of school shoes. "Oh Tabitha?" she said as this Tabitha girl looked at the pink hair.

"I heard a someone growing, so i came to check." Tabitha spotted the young Snow on the floor. "A boy?" She asked as Louise looked over at Snow.

"He my familiar, but he not able to talk and just growled." Louise sighed as Tabitha looked and she could see the boy growling.

"He having a nightmare." Louise panicked and could see that Snow is sweating and shaking in his sleep. he growling got Tabitha attention before she walked in.

"Hey?" Tabitha walked over to Snow and slowly patted his head and spoke in a language not familiar with Louise.

{"Sleep peaceful young dragon."} Snow calm down. 'He know the language of dragons.' Louise looked at Tabitha as she stood up. "He will sleep peaceful if you speak them words." Tabitha said as Louise is confused.

"What language is that?" She asked as Tabitha walked over to the door.

"A very old language that is mostly forget, but one i used is type of sleeping spell." She said before leaving the room and closed the door behind her but not before taking one last look at Snow and left for her own room.

Louise just sighed before going to bed herself. "Good night Snow." Louise said as Snow growled back. Louise smiled before sleeping herself.

"Go..od... nig...ht.." A pain voice spoke before the night fall silence. Louise is fast asleep but Snow on the other hand wake up and his shocked not as a dead doll, but as a living people again. 'What happened?' Snow thought as he has no idea what going on as everything that happen over the last 20 minutes is foggy and he not remember. Snow sat up. 'My master was stabbing me last I remember?' Snow looked at around and he find Louise sleeping peacefully one her side and Snow could get a good look at her. 'She a mage?' Snow could see the raw power within this young girl as large pink aura dance around her small body. 'that a lot of magic.' Snow stood up before a voice played in his mind. ***Give this world a chance and give her a chance.* **Snow remembered what that ghost told him in his sleep. 'I will give her a chance but if her make me into a slave.' Snow released formed a magic circle and then pale white flame appeared. 'i will destroy her.' he closes his hand and remember everything that happened before looking at her sadly. 'She been kind to me.' Snow sat down on the edge for her bed and is shocked that they set room for him on the bed. 'Maybe she not so bad.' Snow just move the blanket and laid it over the young Louise and laid down himself, it so soft that Snow just fell asleep on touch. 'soft.' Snow felt his body warming up as his recovery started up. {"Good night"} he spoke the same language that was spoke to him not so long ago.

Break.

It morning and Louise wake up to a big shock, her familiar Snow is laying next her in her bed. "Snow?" She said as Snow eyes close tightly before opening them slowly and blinked a few time as the two looked at each other confused. "Amm..." Louise said as trying to break the ice but Snow panicked and jumped out of bed and kneed on the ground. "Snow?" He acting like someone who is kneeing before a queen or king, but his head hanging lowing than last night and this did not sit well with her. "Snow Please raise your head." Snow rase his head but didn't looked at Louise. "From this day on you're my familiar, so please behave." Snow nodded as he knew the rule and Louise stood up before walked over to wardrobe. "Could you help me with changing?" she asked as Snow Walked over and grab her clothe and to Louise shock Snow move at speed at she couldn't keep up with and she is completely changed and her hair is brush too.

Snow take a step back and take Louise Gown and clothes from yesterday off the floor and placed them on the table. 'If just the some.' Snow thought before he noted a wooden wand on the table and Louise looked at her wand before grabbing it. "We should start to head to class." Louise walked to the door and open it, Snow just follow Louise lead. 'She could call to guess my real name.' Snow thought as he try to let out some words but ended up Growling again. 'Dragon the only language i can use?' Snow thought before slowly rubbering his neck. 'My voice should be healed by now but?' Snow tried to speak quietly but his voice was not coming out and Louise is in front of him. 'She can use my type of magic but does show any show sigh on awaking?' Snow thought as the two made it out outside and Snow had to cover his eye as the sun is bright and he looked at it.

"It beautiful right?" Snow looked at Louise before he looked around and he eyes widened the aura is like a garden with the buildings built like a pentagon with each side of it as a tower and a tall tower in the middle. All five towers on the out side have a different colour, Red, Brown, purple, Blue, White. Snow looked around but his mind is play thing like ruined buildings on fire and screamed could be hear. "Hey?" Snow break out of the mind set and looked at Louise. "Are you ok?" Louise held Snow right arm and he looked at her hand to find she only gently holding him and nodded. 'She not so bad.'

"Tha...nk...yo...u." Snow said painfully and Louise eyes widen. "I'm...Sor...ry...i...can't...Spe..ak...mu..ch." Louise nodded in understanding.

"I understand." She said as Snow nodded and open his mouth before Louise walked down the stairs.

"My..name...is...Silver...Dov...Snow..." Louise turned around and looked at him. "Lo...uise...my...Master..." the boy who name is Silver Dov Snow bow to Louise before she blushed as he raised his head and looked at her pule blue snake like eyes. "My...life...belong..to you." A strong wind blow as the two Strongly looked at each other. One a Mage who has not find her place in this world and the other being a scared young man who came from another world with unknowns power.

This is how they story began.

**Silver over ****view.**

**Name: Silver Dov Snow**

**age: 18**

**Race: unknown.**

**Place of brith: unknown.**

**height: 6ft 2 inces.**

**Body build: Normal high school.**

**weight: 33.3 kilograms**

**Hair Colour: short white.**

**Eye colour: blue snake.**

**clothes: wearing a Black tight Gilets with black shirt under it, black jeans with long black combat boots and black leather jacket.**

**main ****magic Affinity: Void**

**sub magic Affinity: ****Earth, Water, Fire, wind**

**Magic level: P****entagon**

**Special Ability: Magic Circle. (Can use spells without the needed of a magic words or a wand.)**


	2. Day 2, Asshole and Familiar ran away

The sun is Shining on the the Tristain Academy of Magic as the second years students are play with they new Familiars.

Louise and her Familiars or Bodyguard as he like to be called are walking over to the main sitting zone of the school that the Academy has set up for the Students to play with they new pet. "We should find someway to sit." Louise said before Silver find a clear table and walked over before taking one of the seats out for Louise. "Oh." she walked over and sat down before passed her chair in and he stood next to her. "Sn-" Louise shake her head. "Silver, you can sit down." Silver looked at her oddly. "Your my Familiar, so please sit back." She asked as Silver nodded and take the seat on the over side of the table. "So Silver?" he looked at her with his snake eyes. "What are you?" She asked as Silver sighed.

"Human." He voice is painful but he been using magic to help with the pain so he talk a bit more. "But...only half..." Louise looked at him in shocked.

"If you are not are comfortable talking about then." Silver nodded to her. "But you growl a lot?" She asked as Silver sighed.

"My...voice...got...dam...age..." Silver said before two people come over, the blue hair from the next before and young woman with long, red hair, large breasts, and brownish-gold eyes. On her neck lays a gold necklace-like ring and wears a black cloak pinned into a pin with the symbol of the academy. She wears a white, fitted, long-sleeved blouse, which leaves her large bust exposed. She wore black, short skirt and a pair of long, gold boots which reaches her skirt.

"Well well well, look like little Louise find herself a man." Louise looked pissed and Silver looked at them. The red hair looked at him. "Wow he cute." She was going to walk over to Silver but he form a blue magic circle on the table and froze her feet and she can't move. "What?" The blue hair looked from her book.

"Ice step?" she said before looking at the boy. {"How are you this morning?"} She asked as Silver is shocked and nodded before spoke to her in his language.

{"I'm..ok.."} She nodded before Silver spoke. {"You know the Dov language?"} She looked at him oddly.

"What are the two of them are saying?" The red hair asked as Louise shake her head.

"I don't know." Silver and Tabitha both nodded.

"Sorry." Tabitha said before the red hair hugs Tabitha.

"Hey what language was you speaking?" she asked as Tabitha looked away.

"It a personal language." Tabitha said as the red pouted before looking at Silver who just looking around.

"So White hair?" Silver looked at her oddly. "Who are you?" she asked as Silver looked at Louise before she asked.

"His name is Silver Dov Snow de la Vallière and he my cousin." Silver this shocked by this as he don't know that Louise was going to do this. "And he happened to be a powerful ice mage." The red hair got a smile on her face before looking at Louise.

"Oh so little Louise had to call her big bad cousin?" Silver didn't like this girl one bit as normally he would just be scary, but something inside him was making him wanting to defend Louise. So Silver stood up and punch the table not only breaking it in half but freezing it too. Shocked everyone around the four for them.

**{"LEAVE!"} **Silver Growled and Tabitha is scared by this as it a deep voice and his breath is releasing a cold mist.

"Kirche we needed to go." Tabitha putted her friend who confused but she and Tabitha slowly moved away.

Louise looked at Silver and noted that his dragon rune is glowing a pale light blue and his eyes are glowing too. "Silver?" Silver broke out for his mind set and looked at Louise. "You didn't have to do that." she said as Silver closed his eyes and clam down before looking at Louise with his normal eyes and smiled for the first time.

"I'm...Sorry...that i... did that..." Silver looked at the Table before using his magic to repair it. "fixed." He said before a maid come over and Louise order the pair a cup of tea.

"So Silver?" Louise called to her Familiar who looked at her with his head to the side. "How power are you?" she asked as Silver formed five different magic circle. one white with a ball of snow, one brown with a small stone, one green with a small ball of wind, one red with a ball of fire and one purple with a ball of pare darkness. each one is give off a high powerful aura. "No way." Louise looked at the magic circle. "They so pretty."

Silver looked at them. "They...just...nor..mal...circles." Silver said before holding his neck.

"This is painful?" She asked as he nodded. "I'm sorry I don't know much magic and mine kept exploding any chance I try." Silver looked at her oddly as her magic aura so wild and he looked at it. 'She has not way for controlling it.' Silver looked at his right hand. 'Maybe?' Silver held up his right hand and pointed it at Louise as she looked at him oddly.

{"Drain"} Suddenly a large pink aura come around Louise and she panic looking at it, but it quick got sucked into Silver hand and after a few seconds his hand had a ball of pure pink magic energy. Louise looked at her body. "That...should...help..." Silver take in the magic energy. "You...should...been...able...too use...magic." Louise looked at Silver in odds. "I..take..you...extra...magic...as.. your... body... was... overloaded.." Silver said before his body began to feel to weird and weak so he rested his head on the table.

"Silver are you-" *stomach growling* Louise blinked for a second. "Silver have you not eaten?" she asked as Silver nodded. "How long?" Silver shake his head. Louise sighed. "Let me get you something to eat." Louise stood up and walked off to get some food and Silver just looked around.

***Son?* **Silver looked around in a panic. ***Son please calm down. I'm speaking to you in your mind.***

'Your the ghost you send me here?' Silver thought.

***Well i'm not a ghost but a ****spirit.* **Silver is shocked and returned to normal. ***I'm just checking in with you.* **Silver closed his eye to focus. ***So Silver Dov Snow son of the void how are you doing?* **

Silver sighed. 'Still getting used to this new world, but i have a feel i know it too?' Silver told the Spirit as she nodded.

***I'm going to tell you this, but world has a few thing from your old world and that monster is here too.* **Silver eye shoot up. ***She some how got into the some ****portal and was sent to another place in this world.***

Silver sighed and began to get angry. 'She here too?' His magic started to go wild.

***Son you needed to calm down and think. she has no control over you here.* **Silver realised that after the Sprint said that and relaxed. ***Also you should know that the Spirit of Water, fire, wind, and ****earth are in this world too, so you should make finding them one of you plans.* **Silver looked at his arm after taking his jacket off and he could see four colour marks on him. One of a red lion head, a brown bunny, a blue mermaid, and green bird.

"I should." Louise come back with a black hair maid who looked very cute.

"Silver i'm back and have food." Louise hold a pale of meat on her hands and Silver looked at it with hunger in his eyes. "Well that explains that." The maid placed the plate her had on the table and bow but Silver stopped her.

"Thank..you..." He smiled as the maid smiled back.

"Your Welcome." She said before walked away and Silver turned to the food in front of him.

"Silver?" Silver looked at Louise. "You can dig in." Silver take the plate for meat and wolfed it down. Louise smiled as Silver. 'He look happier and eating right.' Louise looked at Silver arms to find they scared up to hell, from small blades to large burns. 'He most of had a hard life before i summoned him.' Louise noticed that Silver is pretty with build up but on the thin side. 'Was he starved? or maybe his body is weak.' "Silver can i asked you something?" Silver looked at Louise oddly. "The world you come from did you eat right?"

Silver looked at the ground. "I...was...starved...half...to...death." Louise is in shock. "My...magic...kept...my...body...live...but...i...grown...weaker...with...each...day..." Louise pushed her food to Silver and he looked at her.

"You will eat this and not use your magic." She said and Silver magic circle on his hand reacted as it colour changed from white to red and Silver felt his magic disappearing before couching up blood. Louise panic before Silver held up his hand to stop her. "Silver?" he smiled.

"One...Second..." His body grown thiner as he muscles tone down and his body mass too. he now a thin teen who looks to have not eaten in weeks. "I...can...normally...live...off...my...master...magic...but..." Silver looked at himself. "You...cut...me..off..by...ordering...me...not..to...use..magic." Louise shock her head.

"USE MAGIC NOW!" She shouted before Silver mark reacted and he returned to his old sizes. "From this day one you can use my magic until you regain your strength." Silver looked at Louise in shocked. "Do i make myself clear?" Silver eyes formed tears and he nodded.

"Yes..." Silver bow. "my...lady." Silver said before.

"YOU ASSHOLE!" Both turned to see two blonds, one boy and girl and brown hair girl all fight or the boy getting told off by the two. "two timing asshole." The blond girl is young lady with blond, curly long hair and blue eyes. There is a large, red ribbon tied around her hair. Like other students, she has the same format of clothing, though she has some alterations. Instead of white socks, she wears a stocking-like socks reminiscent to those of Louise and wears black school shoes. "You should just die." She stormed from and so did the brown hair girl too, but Silver looked at the blond and he noticed something.

"Aqua?" he said before standing up.

"Silver?" Louise called the white mage who looked at her. "What wrong?"

"Just...need...too...check...something..." he said before walking over to the young lady who decide to sit come by to Louise and Silver. "Miss?" Silver called to her as she looked at him pissed off but his soft eye clam her down.

"Yes?" She said before Silver bow.

"I..am..sorry...to...speak...to...you...out...of..the..blue...but..I..felt...some...thing...off...about..you." He said and the girl looked at him confused. "You...made...an...contract...with...water...right?" he asked and the girl is shocked.

"How could you tell?" she asked as Silver pointed to the chair across from her. "Oh please sit." He sit down. "So how could you tell that i made a contract with the spirit of water?" she asked as Silver rolled up his left arm and showed her, his mark with the mermaid and she is in shock. "The mark of the Spirit of water?" she said as Silver nodded before she show him her right hand and a blue tear is on there.

"She...my...friend..." Silver said before standing up. "I'm...Sorry...for...talking...with you...out...of..the..blue...but...my..magic..reacted...to...you...being...close..by." Silver said before walking back to Louise only to get shouted at.

"YOU!" Silver turned to see a young man with blonde hair and blue eyes. He wears a white, ruffled-collar blouse underneath a black, long cloak where his collar rests on and his chest is shown and wears a pair of violet pants. He carries an artificial rose which serves as his wand. "How dare you speak to a noble lady, lower class." Silver just looked at him.

Louise stood up and get in front of Silver. "Guiche, what gotten into you?" Silver looked at this Guiche guy and he could tell he wanted a fight or looking for one.

"Louise, what are you doing defend him?" Guiche asked before he raise his wand to her. "He going pay." Silver sighed before pushing Louise to the side. "Oh look like he got some fight." He said nothing that Silver had a magic circle under him.

"Silver, i command you to not fight." Silver stopped and looked at Louise. "He a strong Earth mage and you said that your growing weak if you use your magic."

Silver walked over to Louise and place his left hand on her shoulder. {"Drain"} He take a good part of Louise magic and take it into himself. "I...will...be...fine." Silver said before turning to face Guiche before his eye flashed. {"Time to die"}

"he speak dragon?" Kirche shouted from her table with Tabitha. She looked over to Silver and Guiche. "He fighting to?" Tabitha looked at him too only to see his eyes glowing and the wind begin to dance around him like a storm.

"What this going on?" Guiche shocked as Silver just looked at him before everyone is in shock by this slight.

Silver hand exploded into flames. "Come." Guiche summoned a golem like soldier and Silver grinned. "Weak." he punched the golem destroying it in one go. "More."

"Do how?" Silver stood up straight. "He just a lower class? he can't use magic?" Silver summoned a purple magic circle and held it to the sky. Guiche look defeated. "He can use magic." He said before lighting formed from the sky and a large bolt hit Guiche.

"Lightening Terror." Tabitha said as her best friend looked at her. "That a Triage magic." Kirche looked at Silver with a brighting red face.

"he that powerful?" she asked before he summoned a light blue circle this time and held it too Guiche before he started to be incased in ice.

"Ice prison?" Tabitha blushed too. 'He powerful and maybe?' Tabitha thought she could use Silver to help her with something.

"HOW!" Guiche is frozen that this point and Silver looked at him and he just sighed before pushing the ice and it break making Guiche fall on his ass. "YOUR A MONSTER!" he scream and Silver froze himself before Louise stepped in. "Louise, he a monster and should be in prisoned." He order everyone is focus on him but Silver is taken a step back and begins to panic.

'Prison? as in cells and cages.' He held his head. "I'm...not...going...back." he said quietly. "I'm...not...going...back." his mind is clouded "I'm...not...going...back."

Kirche and Tabitha noted this and rushed over to him. {"Are you ok?"} Silver looked at Tabitha who looked concerned and he calm down and nodded.

{"I'm fine."} Silver just said before Kirche looked at him.

"Your speaking in the old language again?" she asked as Silver looked at her odder.

{"She know that we are speaking in a old language."} Silver give Tabitha a 'oh' face and nodded before he rubber his neck.

"My...voice..is..damage." Kirche and Tabitha are both shocked by this. "Don't...know...healing...magic..." Silver said before Kirche hugged the poor teen and he is shocked and confused.

"OH you poor thing." she said as Silver head is inside of Kirche chest and he is confused. 'what going on?' "Didn't you wrong about anything, i will find you the best healer in the land and heal you up." Silver looked at her oddly as his head is inside of her soft chest.

"Really?" he asked before Louise spotted what going on and she got pissed.

"KIRCHE!" the three people looked at her storming over and Silver is scared by this as his mind is going into broke mode and he held Kirche. "Silver, what are you doing with this Zerbst." Silver is staking at this point and Kirche Notices this. "Well?" Silver hold onto Kirche tightly.

"Please?" Silver voice is break and the girls looked at the boy before {"REEEEEEEEEEEEE!"} his screech so loud that every students and workers around him had to cover their ears, Louise, Tabitha and Kirche did the same as Silver push Kirche away from him and he ran off from the group and headed to the wall and jumped off a table to gain supernatural hight and jumped over it. Louise is shocked by what just happened as she looked around to find a few Students who didn't protect their ears passed out on the floor and having over people look at them.

"What in the hell was that?" Kirche asked as she rubbed her ears. "Your cousin is one odd person." Louise looked at Kirche and Tabitha who at this minute in time looked at the ground and noticed that the ground around them is damage as there a perfect circle around them and a red liquid leading the same way from them. "Tabitha?"

"Louise?" Tabitha looked at Louise. "He in trouble." She pointed to the red liquid mixed into the grass. "That blood." The girls are in shock before Louise asked the two of help within finding Silver. Both girls nodded and the three spent a few hour trying to find the young teen male.

'Silver once i find you, i am not letting go for you.' Louise thought as she looked for her familiar. 'I swear to keep you safe.'

'Your powerful, but closed off from everyone like me.' Tabitha though as she looked for young teen. 'I will find out what you are.'

'Your scared.' Kirche is with Tabitha looking for the young boy. 'Once we find you, we are going to help you come over what over you're having trouble with.'

The girls followed the blood on the ground and find it lead to a forest close to the school and they have being following the blood thought a long and different path that lead under trees, down duchies and a cross a large river. "How in the hell did he got over this River?" Kirche said as Louise who looked around.

"I don't know." She said as she sit down next to a tree as her small body is tied. "How did he run is far?" Kirche looked at Louise oddly as she sighed. "He is one odd Familiar." Kirche eye widened as Tabitha only listen.

"Silver a Familiar?" Kirche asked and Louise knew she fucked up as she looked away. "But you said that he is your cousin?" Louise looked away from Kirche with embarrassment but just as Kirche was going to laugh Tabitha spoke.

"He come." Both girls looked at the young blue hair girl. "His magic just increased." She said before everyone heart started to beat faster and they find it hard to breath.

"What this is?" Louise asked as she fell to her knees the same with Tabitha and Kirche.

"I think this could Silver full power." Tabitha said before looking up as that where the power coming from and her eyes widened in shock as she could see a large monster in the sky. "A Dragon?" The other looked at the dragon see only to find a second large blue dragon flying along side it. "Sylphid?" Tabitha said as the others looked at her. "But she should be back at the academy?" Kirche manage to take a stand and walked over to Tabitha.

"Can you call her?" Tabitha whistled and that got both Dragons attention and the two looked at the three.

{"BIG SISTER!"} The blue dragon screeched before flying down and land next to Tabitha and rubber her face against Tabitha cheek, as for the white dragon who still in flight looked at Louise as she looked at it and she find scars all over it body but one that got her attention was the one on it neck. this one looked like someone take a sword and slashed it.

"SILVER!?" Louise shouted making the Girls looked at her and the dragon reacted by flying away out of slight.

"Louise that not Silver." Kirche said as Tabitha looked at Louise. "Come on it getting late and we should head back to the Academy." the sky is getting darker. Louise and Tabitha nodded before.

"Amm..." They quickly turned around to find a white boy behind them with blood all over his clothes. "I am... sorry... for running... Away." Louise rushed over to Silver and hugged the boy. "Louise?" Silver is confused as Louise is hold him tightly and Silver don'ts know what to do.

"Please don't ever run off again." Louise sounded like she is crying. Silver looked at the others, Kirche is smiling and Tabitha nods.

"Lousie?" Louise looked at Silver with red eyes from the crying. "I...am...Sorry..." Silver looked at his hands before wrapping them around Louise as he don't know what to do. Louise is little shock by this. "I...am...doing...it..right?" He asked as Louise smiled and nodded.

"Your doing fine." Louise said before placing her head again his chest. "Your doing fine." After all this the party of 5 started to make their way back to the academy on the dragon Sylphid back as she big enough to have everyone riding on her back. As she flow across the night sky, Tabitha is on the bottom of Sylphid neck as Kirche just looking at the sky behind Tabitha, As for Louise and Silver? they both fell asleep on the way back. Louise held onto Silver as he held her in his arm after she told him to hold her as she felt safe in his arms and Silver felt a feeling he has not felt in a few years. He felt happy.

**And Done. **

**OK OK... i will say i fucked up the wight thing as i used my notes from like 5 years, So i had Silver using his magic to keep himself alive from not being fed. i know it don't make since but hey it magic, you can do some fucked thing it.**

**Please ****Review, Favourites and Follow.**


End file.
